


You can touch smootly

by Panladd



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: What happens when a school boy Kim Kibum takes a visit to Japan for his cousin's wedding and drunkenly buys a Luv-BOT. A broke student who is seen as a trash of the school gets lovingly sweet boyfriend robot. Will Kibum return the robot or will he try to live with him?A/N//After reading a comment about if im continuing this fanfic, i spend some time reading this so I feel like i should rewrite it and fix most of spelling grammars and then I should continue. I actually feel motivated after a long time and I would like to see more comments so I can prove as a writer also i got more ideas :Dnotice: inspired me from the chinese drama called My girlfriend's boyfrind and from from a manga called Chocolat no mahou.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Aah, my head hurts..." A groan was left out from the bed. A small figure waking up from its messy surroundings. Empty bottles and clothes spread everywhere. A small gag reflex wakes up the sleeper. He runs to the bathroom as the warm liquid exited his body.

"What a great way to start this fucking morning..." Kibum groans to himself more as he limps himself up to get some painkillers. The whole hotel room is a mess from the yesterday's party that continued with solo drinking.  
  
"I shouldn't have drank so much yesterday. I wouldn't be in so much pain. Shit, the wedding is tomorrow... I hope i didn't do anything stupid." Kibum speaks to himself as he takes the pills. After few minutes of resting, Kibum finally decides to clean up little.

"How in the hell I made this much mess in a single night?" He mumbles to himself. The cleaning has been not fun at all. So he eventually gives up.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Kibum looks at big blue box wrapped in a big tie. A small note sticks out. Out of curiosity he takes a closer look at it.

"Choi Minho." Kibum says out loud and starts slowly question if he gpt himself a sugar daddy while being drunk. At least he wouldn't have the problem of being a broke student. He flips the note.

"Controlled by voice." As the words were said the card's text starts to glow. Kibum drops the note and looks at the box. It was making some noise. He takes few steps back. The box opens revealing a stunning man in front of Kibum. He stares at the man until his cheeks get red. The man is naked.

"AAAAAAAA! WHO ARE YOU!?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?! THIS MUST BE A PRANK!! A HOT GUY LIKE YOU MUST BE SOMEONE FAMOUS AND PRANKING PEOPLE!!! STILL THIS IS THE SHITTIEST PRANK ANYONE CAN COME UP WITH!!!" Kibum's voice gets higher and higher every step the man took. Kibum can't handle it so he graps something from the wall and throws it at him.

"Don't come any closer!" Kibum screams as he is getting cornered at the end of the hall. The man gets closer until they are only a breath away from each other.

"But I need to finish the ritual first." The man finally says something. Kibum on the other hand is glad he can finally say something but is also panicking at how close that thing is against his thigh.

"WHAT RITUAL?! And get off me!" Kibum panics and tries to push the man away. The man steps few steps away before staring at the wall next to him. His eyes start to glow, showing a picture on the wall.

"As a luv-BOT uou purchased, my mission is to take care of my master. To be completely connected to my master I need to do this kiss ritual." He turns to look at Kibum again. He gets a small glimpse at the blue glowing eyes again. They really didn't look normal at least.

"Wait, so I bought you?" Kibum asks as the other nods back. Kibum places his hand around to find his wallet. He opens it and it looks the same. Nothing's gone. He takes out his phone and checks if he still has money on his account. Nothing dramatic happened.

"Are you sure I bought you?" Ask as he looks around the hotel room.   
"Are you sure I bought you?" Kibum questions again. The other nods and starts wondering around the hotel room. Then it hit him.

_Flashback_

_"Wow, this looks fun. What does it- Wait. Is this a personality test?" Kibum sheepishly said as he looks at the small screen in his hands. There was someone with him but it's all too blurry._

_"I am a man." Kibum says with a giggle as he presses the blue square button._

_"Innocent or a beast in bed. Of course I am a beast. Hehee." Kibum giggles again._

_"I have a good humour and of course I have a god like body. Look at these muscles. I am all the boyfriend material you could dream of." Kibum rambles as he takes another with the other person._

_"Funny and handout." Kibum looks up from the screen at the person in front of him. The person is taking out another bottle_

_"You want to buy?" They ask as Kibum looks at them with a wide smile._   
_"Yes! Of course!"_ _Kibum screams as he stands up from his seat to celebrate the new bottle._

_"Here, sign this and give me your thumb print here. Good. Thank you for coming to my shop." They say as Kibum just giggles more as he takes more alcohol in his system._

_"Thank you for selling your loneliness to me. Bye." The man just disappears._   
_"Kim Kibum, thank you for coming here and making the deal with the witch. In a payment, I'll take something that is really important to you. I'll see you on the payment day." The person says before Kibum's vision goes blank._

"I really bought you." Kibum says while scratching his head. He runs to the box the "Luv-BOT" came from. A smaller box was inside 'Luv-BOT's personal stuff' Kibum picks it up and walks to the living room.

"Oh God, GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! I have some in the bedroom! Not sure if they fir or not but cover that monstrosity!" Kibum says as he looks away from the naked man. The man gets up and leaves him on the couch alone.

"Yes master." The man says before leaving.

"Don't you dare call me that again. It sounds too weird. Call me Kibum instead." He says as he takes a better look at the smaller box. A paper letter was sticking out of it.

"Don't let anyone find out that he is a robot or he will be gone from your side forever. You'll more than you think. There is a passport and some IDs in here for him. The robot knows how to fix themselves." Kibum pauses for a second to question if this whole things is a prank anymore.

"This robot can go through airport security, is water resistant, might have some inhuman powers to protect their owner, can keep their owners warm, can get energy like humans do." Kibum is about to loose his marbles. This really was a great way be awake at the morning. Pure frustration. Th robot gets back to the living room.

"Well, my name is Choi Minho. My personality is created by you but to get more emotions to my personlity. I am still on the learning stage. So don't worry I'll be blending in, in few months." Minho says.

"Tell me more about yourself." Kibum asks as he takes a more comfortable position on the couch.  
"Where did you come from?" Kibum asks.

"I come from a dreams making shop called One wish. It can give you what you really need, but in return you give them something that is really important to you." Minho answers as Kibum starts to question why they gave him a robot instead of a real human.

"I will disappear when my mission is over. There is not going to be any trace of me to the humanity that there once lived a robot that can love and function on their own. Only you know." Minho says as he places his hand on top of Kibum's.

"Then what is your mission?" Kibum asks as he takes his eyes off from the hands to the table.  
"To take care of you and not leave your side." Minho says with so much meaning to it.

"Also I'm going to the same school as you. Same classes too if you are struggling with some of the questions." Minho adds.

"Can I ask you something?" Kibum says as he turns to look at Minho again.  
"Of course." He says as he gives him a smile.  
"Do you have money?" Kibum asks while his stomach made a noise. Damn you hungry organ.

"I have some." He takes out Kibum's phone from the table and starts typing something on it.He shows the phone at him and Kibum's eyes get wide open. Now he is right about getting a sugar daddy while being drunk.

"Where did you get all this money?" Kibum almost screams.  
"The shop's owner said that they'll transfer the lottery money they won to my account." Minho says as Kibum is still wondering how the shop owner would give this much money to him.

"Where are you going to spend all that money?" Kibum asks as he voiced cracked at the end.  
"I am going to spend it all on you, Kibum." Minho says as he takes his hand to hold his chin.

"Why did I get a male one instead of a female one? I am not gay, am I? And why did he appear to me when I was drunk?" Kibum panics at the situation and starts rambling nonsense.

"Well there must be a big reason for it. Maybe you really like men like me that can baby you." Minho says as he has a small smirk on his face.

"Don't do that. Let's take this slowly because I don't have feelings for you! yet.." Kibum whispers the last words not wanting the other to hear. Minho gets up.

"We can take it slowly if you want, but I seriously need to learn few more things too." He scratches his neck litte acting all clueless. Kibum starts to question again about the idea of human falling in love with a robot. He may have put the perfect personality on him but falling for a robot is kinda weird.

"Want me to treat you some breakfast?" Minho says while offering his hand.  
"I don't bite. I know that you are hungry. Let's get going and I'll treat you like a fancy prince." Minho says as Kibum takes the hand. The get ready to go outside.

This definitely wasn't a best way to start a morning for Kibum.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kibum asks as he looks at Minho. They left the hotel room to get Kibum's thought to somewhere else.  
"Because it's one of the ways to express love to your loved ones." Minho says it so calmly meanwhile Kibum is malfunctioning and loosing his mind.

"Fine." Kibum gives up and hides his face away from Minho. This is the first time Kibum has held someone's hand in public. When they were eating breakfast, Minho tried to feed Kibum. It was his first time too. Kibum curses to himself while regretting his choice of becoming really drunk yesterday.

"Wait. You got to be kidding me. I don't have a suit for tomorrow. I ruined it yesterday! Why did I get drunk yesterday!? Why am I so dumb!?" Kibum slaps himself on the head in frustration.

"I can buy you a new one. In exchange I can join you to the wedding." Minho says as he is swinging their hands back and forth. Kibum thinks about for a second. Would their cousins think he brought his boyfriend? Are they even okay with one of their cousin is dating a boy?

"Fine, but let's buy something that isn't that expensive. We also need to buy you a one too." Kibum says as they slowly make their way to a mall.  
"Don't worry. SuperMinho is here to save your day!" He says as they both laugh at his stupid joke. Kibum wonders again if he really is a robot.

"That store looks like it might sell some suits." Minho says while pointing at the store across them.  
"Then let's go." Kibum says as they are still holding hands in public. He doesn't care anymore if they get some weird stares.

"What suits should we get?" Minho asks as they get to the men's section of the store. They still haven't let go off each other's hands.  
"Should we get something that matches?" Minho asks again and Kibum hits his shoulder in response.

"I think that would be too embarrassing." Kibum comments but Minho just smiles.  
"Well let's make it less obvious." Minho says as he points at the two suits, a light pink one and a baby blue one.  
"You would look good in pink." Minho says as he takes them.

The suits has a little matching thing. A one small heart on it saying 'taken'. Well it's not that obvious when the heart is so small. It's cutely placed on the left side.

"I like the pink one too." Kibum's face is slightly red from Minho's compliment.  
"You look cute when you blush." Kibum wants to commit arson so the fire from his cheeks would be in somewhere else.

"Let's go and try these on, shall we?" Minho says as he takes the to the fitting rooms. Minho gives Kibum the pink suit and goes to one of the fitting rooms. Kibum is still trying his best to process what the hell is happening. Kibum gets inside and starts putting on the suit.

"Are you ready Kibummie? I bet you look really pretty. I can't wait to see you." Minho asks behind the curtain of kibum's changing room. Kibum takes a deep breath before stepping out of the room. Kibum's eyes shot wide open.

"As I thought, you look really beautiful in pink and in a suit." Minho says as his hand goes up to pat Kibum on the head.

"Well you look really good in blue too...." Kibum shuttered back. Kibum was embarrassed and really haven't complimented anyone before. Kibum is awkward person to give compliments and receive them. 

"Now let's change back to our normal clothes and pay for these. After that we could go to the aquarium. You haven't been in a one, if I'm correct?" Minho asked and Kibum agreed that he hasn't been in a one. Minho pats him in the back before going back to his changing room. Before he could go Kibum grabs his hand. 

"How did you know? Also how much do you exactly know about me?" kibum asked curiously.

"It was programmed inside me. Every information that could be useful and important for our dates and how to treat you rightly." Minho turns around to take a better look at Kibum who is still holding on that hand tightly.

"I am now the only one who can understand you the best in this world. If you push me away, I'll find you and hold on that hand of yours." Minho said while giving Kibum a sweet smile before pulling him into a hug. 

"Should we take a picture?" Minho said still holding onto Kibum. Kibum pats Minho on the back before walking inside his changing room to get his phone.

"You know how to do a V sign, right?" Kibum asks and Minho looks little confused. Kibum then proceeded to show him how to do it and Minho then copied him. Kibum raised his phone up to take a selfie with Minho. After that they also took a mirror selfie in a weird pose.

"Okay, Now we can go to the aquarium. But let's firstly return to the hotel room so we don't need to carry these around. " Minho said with a little excitement in his voice. Kibum got lost in his wonderland as they walked out of the store. He keeps thinking, why is this man so perfect? Why did hr not choose a female one? Is he going to get along with a boyfriend? Is he even gay? Would it hurt to suck a dick? Why is he having a mental breakdown? Why did this even happen to him? What kind of kdrama life is he living right now?

~~~~~

"I forgot the key-card!" Kibum screamed while slowly breaking down. Before he could start rambling, sees that the hotel room is already open. 

"I knew you could forget to pick this. So, I made sure to get myself a one while you were eating breakfast." Minho showed his key-card he is holding.

"Does your phone need to charge before we go to the aquarium?" Minho asked and Kibum pulled his phone out while agreeing that he really needs to. They walk inside the bedroom and Kibum plugged his phone.

"What about your phone?" Kibum asked and Minho just shakes his head as he placed the shopping bags next to the bed.

"Where is the dirty suit?" Minho asked and Kibum pointed at the bathroom. Kibum said that he only placed it on the sink and didn't do much about it to save it. Kibum laid on the bad and looked at the photos they took together. Out of curiosity, Kibum wondered if Minho had any password on his phone. He searched around to look for the phone and finally found Minho's phone.

"Hey, Minho! What's your phone's password?" Kibum shouted and waited for him to answer back. He stares at the lock screen that that has the default wallpaper.

"I'ts Kibum!" Minho shouted back. Kibum's cheeks got little red. His mind was blank for few seconds because of the dumb robot lover he has.

"What are you doing?" Minho asked as he tried to look at the phone. Kibum noticed and got up to show him.

"I logged you inside this hotel's wife and downloaded some social medias to you." Kibum showed Minho's phone to him. He even changed his default wallpapers.

"What is your email?" Kibum asked as he is trying to create Minho some social media accounts. Minho answered back and a big smile grew in Kibum's face. Kibum tried to type choiminho but it was taken so he ended up with greekgod_minho after few attempts to try other names.

"Your account is bumkeyk?" Minho asked as he is still looking over Kibum's shoulder. Kibum started following himself through Minho's phone.

"Now we can see each other's posts. Also I gave you my number. So, if we get lost, we can call each other." Kibum said as he gave Minho's phone back to him.

"Le't go to the aquarium now." Kibum said as they are getting ready to leave the hotel room again.

"Are you going to forget your key-card, again?" Minho said as kibum gave him a look before running to get the key-card to himself.

~~~~~~

"Look at that fish, it looks just like you!" Kibum said as he pointed at stingray that was sticking to the glass for a quite a while now.

"I look like a stingray to you?" He said as Kibum just burst in to a laughter. Minho just gave a small smile back at the human's cute behaviour.

They continue to walk around the aquarium. Kibum got to know more about Minho's abilities and stuff he can do. In return Kibum taught the other how to act like more human like. 

"Pose for me!" Minho suddenly said as Kibum gave him a confusing look. He asked why and Minho took a photo without any warning.

"You just took a picture of me looking all confused!" Kibum said in frustration as his cheeks got red. Minho pulled his tongue out and smiled afterwards.

"Hey, Minho! Put your head inside one of those holes. Also show a funny face!" Kibum told him as he pointed at one of those things that already has a body but the face is missing. Minho does as he is told and puts his head inside one of the holes. 

"How did I look?" Minho asked and Kibum showed him the picture of him with a painted mermaid's body. 

"I look really handsome." He said as he got hit in the arm by Kibum.

"I don't feel any pain!" He proceeded to shout in a really high pitch voice. Kibum hit him once more and they ended up being a laughing mess.

"Let's take a look at the other sea creatures." Kibum said as they walked to a other section of the aquarium. The deep sea creatures. It's pretty dark but the you could still see the glowing jellyfishes and fishes.

Kibum heard his phone vibrate in his pocket and picked it up to check the notifications. greekgod_minho just tagged you in his post. Kibum clicked on it and sees the newly posted post. First pic is Kibum looking all confused and the second is Kibum looking at jellyfishes in the dark with their light illuminating Kibum's face. The shot overall looks really beautiful.

"Hey, Minho. This picture you took looks really good." Kibum said as Minho is smiling at him brightly. Kibum should post some photes of Minho too. Maybe he could gain some followers and look less suspicious when they get back in school.

"You tagged me on a post too. Hey, that's mean!" He says and picks me up.  
"Okay! Okay! PUT ME DOWN!" I start breathing heavily as Minho just stares at me.

"You tagged me on a post too. Hey, this last photo is kinda mean." Minho said and picked Kibum up in a revenge. Kibum posted a picture of the stingray, 2 pics of them in a suit and the last pic is Minho making a really funny face while having a mermaid body.

"Okay! Okay! PUT ME DOWN!" Kibum started to panic as they both got stares from the people around the. Minho fillay put Kibum down.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Minho asked but didn't get any answer. Kibum was running away from Minho to the closest ice cream shop. That's what Minho gets for picking Kibum up.

This LUV-bot thing isn't so bad after all. Kibum feels slightly happier now. He isn't quite sure how to get along with Minho. He told him earlier that he can't rebond with someone else until his master is dead. So he is stuck being in love with Kibum and Kibum isn't quite sure how to get along with his feeling and his sexuality.

Let's hope all of this works out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up Kibummie." a soft voice spoke. Kibum didn't answer anything back. Minho spoke again.

"Five more minutes..." Kibum said in protest. He takes a better grip of the warm pillow and dug his head deeper on it. It felt so comfortable to him.

"If you don't wake up, we are going to miss our bus." Minho spoke as he shook Kibum little. Kibum didn't say anything back anymore, he was deeply in asleep. He was mumbling something and holding the warm pillow closer. 

"Fine, come here." Minho said as people around them were whispering. Kibum didn't care, so didn't Minho. After the tired day Kibum fell asleep in Minho's arms before they got out of the ice cream shop.

~~~~~

"Good morning, Kibummie." a voice woke Kibum up. Kibum asked about the time as he ruffled out of the bed sheets.

"It's 8 in the morning." Minho answered as he helped Kibum to walk in to the kitchen.

"Why did you wake me up so early. There is nothing happening today." Kibum said with an awn. Minho smiles at our adorable Kibum looks right now.

"We should get ready for your cousin's wedding. So, eat up first." Minho said as he settled Kibum down on the counter.

"When was the wedding again?!" Kibum panicked little and grabbed his phone to check it.

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time to get ready. Now enjoy your food." Minho said and patted Kibum's back before disappearing into their bedroom.

Kibum started to dig in into the omelettes while checking his notifications. Some of the comments on his recent post was little too much. Does his school bullies really have no life? They really should spend their time on bullying him on social media too.

**BBQyeet**   
_Is that your boyfriend?_

**CloudsforD**   
_That guy on the left looks more human than Kibum_

**Bluetea**   
_Did you see that other guy's photo? They looked like they were on a date_

**BBoi**   
_He is a gay faggot_

**John_ny**   
_Guys stop it already. He didn't do anything bad._

**BBoi**   
_Says the gay boy_

**Chittaprr**   
_Oh come on. Just leave my friend out of this. John come to the dms._

**Ambear**   
_Look at them being all cute❤_

**LEE_LEE_TAEMINT**

_Omg, those photos look really cute. I hope, I get a sweet boyfriend like you have <3_

"Is there something bothering you?" Minho asked as Kibum almost fell out of his chair.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kibum screamed back at him as he almost fell again. Minho just giggled back at him. 

~~~~~

"Is this the place were the wedding's is hold?" Minho asked as the building in front of them looked really beautiful. The place was a little bit far from the town, but the place looks so magical that Kibum doesn't complain about the distance.

"I think so." Kibum said as they walk imside the building. At the entrance, there is a map for the seats. The table where Kibum sits is taken for other two people. His grandmother and his older sister. Grandma doesn't know Kibum is her son's son and his sister doesn't care about his existence. It was already proven how she just left him to the orphanage. 

"Should we go and sit on our table, Kibummie?" Minho asked as he looked at the map too. Kibum nodded to him as they walk inside the room. The approach the table and they are already sitting there. The atmosphere got awkward for Kibum. 

Kibum sat next to Minho, leaving a empty seat between him and his grandma. She doesn't look that healthy. Kibum's mind start to wonder what would have his childhood been if he spent it with his grandma. The happier memories of spending some time with a loving guardian. Would have she been more healthier years back?

"Thank you all for coming here to celebrate our marriage!" The bride shouted in excitement as the other people cheered at the couple. Good for them. 

"I am happy to finally take our relationship to another level. I love my wife so much!" People were shouting happy things and clapping loudly. Kibum started to wonder if they just invited him to pity him more. A child with no love at the place full of love. 

Minho hasn't said a word. He is all quiet. Well, maybe he is waiting for Kibum to say something. He looks at his sister. She doesn't look that old, maybe in her 40's.

"So, how is my granddaughter doing lately?" Grandma spoke. Kibum felt slightly jealous.

"I am doing great. My husband is busy at the moment while taking care of the kids. As I am here in Japan visiting you and visiting other friends." She smiles at the elder.

"Why didn't you bring your family with you? I would love to see my granddaughter's sons. They would love to see all the game shops in here." They both started to laugh and giggle. Kibum felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well, I didn't have enough money to buy tickets for all of us at the moment. I can plan to visit later with the whole family when we get enough money." She smiled wider as her granddaughter talked to her. Kibum started to get reckless. His foot tapping at the floor every second. If he told her he was his grandson would her heart take it? Kibum isn't sure if he should live in this lie anymore. 

Kibum's mind is slowly becoming a mess the two them is talking in a very comfortable manner. He felt his hands shaking and his gut twist little.

"Want to get something to drink?" Minho finally spoke as he broke Kibum from the train wreck thoughts. He looked at him and nodded. They got up and walked up to a long table that serves some snacks and some drinks. Kibum picked a glass a poured some water.

"I noticed earlier that you were having a small overthinking session. If you want to talk about it, we could go somewhere quieter." Minho spoke and Kibum didn't look at him.

"Yeah, let's get some fresh air." Kibum spoke as he started to walk towards the balcony. No one was there. Kibum just stared at the sky.

They both stayed silent for a quite a long time. The sun was already starting to disappear in the the horizon. Kibum's stomach started to get aggressive and hungry but he brushed it off. He enjoyed the view too much.

"I think we should head inside. You defiantly are hungry." Minho spoke as Kibum couldn't take his eyes off the sky. After a while Kibum looked at Minho and gave him a smile, agreeing to get some food for the two.

As they got to the table where they served food, Kibum's appetite was gone. He didn't feel like eating but he still got something to eat. As he picked some of the foods, he started to wonder what does Minho need. Gasoline, food, electricity or literally could he turn anything in to a energy source?

"Don't worry, I can turn food, electricity and gasoline into energy sources but I'm not a solar panel dummy. You should get something more. I want you to be healthy." Minho whispered into Kibum's ear and gave a small cupcake on the side of his tray. 

"How does a cupcake make me healthy?" Kibum asked while pouting little.

"Your blood sugar is low because you haven't eaten almost anything for the past 7 hours and I hope this cupcake would go in that stomach of yours, sweetie." Minho said and Kibum punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't use those names in here." Kibum whispered back as his cheeks rose red again. They walked back to their table. His grandma was sitting on table alone while staring at something else. 

"You have a very cute suit young man. What is your name?" Kibum looked up from his plate almost dropping his fork. His grandma finally spoke to him.

"My name is Kibum, Kim Kibum." Kibum answered back. Kibum lost his appetite. 

"You should eat Kibummie. I'm starting to worry about your appetite." Minho spoke sweetly and quietly. Kibum took another bite of the food and tried to eat the rest of it too.

"You two look like a really cute couple. I't so much easier to love freely." Kibum's eyes shot wide open. He tried his best not to choke at the food.

"In my days, it wasn't allowed to even like the same gender. I used to rebel in my young days but of course I had to marry my best friend. We started a family and did favors to each other. We told no one about my girlfriend and about my husband's boyfriend." She spoke proudly as a smile spread across her face.

"I miss her a lot. It's a shame that my days on this earth will be over soon. I miss my son a lot too. Their child should've survived the crash. I miss them all. At least I will be joining them soon." Her smile started to fade away. She passed out when she found out that her son died win a car crash with his wife in car. They were driving to the hospital in a hurry as they already got Kibum out but the second twin had troubles.

She doesn't know that one of the twins survived. No one had the heart to give the old woman some hope. And that's how Kibum was raised without getting any love from any guardian. Kibum started to get nervous again.

Kibum got up and excused himself. He got outside of the building. He leaned against the wall and hugged his legs. His hands wondering around the grass. Maybe he shouldn't have denied the invite. So he shouldn't have to act the lie he is already living in.

"Leave me alone." Kibum says before Minho could get any closer. But of course it didn't stop him. He sits next to Kibum.

"We can leave if you want to? It's not like you are the bride, it's not your wedding. So, we can leave and do something else that makes you feel better." Minho spoke calmly.

"But I don't want to be so rude for leaving so early." Kibum said as he stared in to the distance.

"Well, we can come up with an excuse that you got sick or we could sit at the bar." Kibum stared at Minho who explained to him so calmly. Maybe he should drink this problem away.

"The bar sounds like a real option to me." Kibum said as they both get up. Minho put his arm around Kibum's shoulder as they got back inside. They make their way to the bar and sit down on the wooden chairs and wait to order their drinks.

"What do you think about this wedding party Kibummie?" Minho asked through the loud music that was blasting in the big room.

"It's alright, it's way better in here than being in my small messy apartment." Kibum sighed as he took the glass in his hand. 

"I could buy a bigger one for the two of us." Minho said as he gave Kibum his sweet smile. Kibum actually is happy that he isn't alone in here anymore. 

"That could be a great idea. I was kinda out of money." Kibum said as he took the drink down to his throat. When he finally graduates he is going to work in flower shop or paint for living. He doesn't have enough money to study about fashion. Kibum hopes this night won't be a big mess.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened last night?" Kibum groaned as he felt like his head was about to explode.

"You got into a fight with your uncle." Minho spoke as he was sitting next to him on the bed.

"I had to hold you back but I hit him too." Minho added and Kibum threw his blankets away.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kibum turned to look at Minho. Who just gave him his innocent smile.

"He called you with names. So you got mad and of course I had to stop you. Your uncle then started to curse both of us. So, I may have punched him across the room and carried you out like a baby. But the good news are that your grandma cheered on us." Minho said and Kibum's mouth was wide open.

"YOU CARRIED ME LIKE THAT OUT OF THERE!?!?" Kibum's face shot red. He threw a pillow at him but Minho just smiled at the other's reaction.

"Hey, you didn't want to leave in peace. Your drunk self wanted to fight. So I picked you up and gave you a small kiss on the cheek to make you think about something else." Minho explained and Kibum was red as the tomato. His whole family saw his lover bot kiss him and carry him out of the wedding party.

Kibum hid himself into blankets as Minho hugs him tightly. Kibum screamed and tried to get away but ended up facing Minho face to face. 

"At least they didn't contact me afterwards, right?" Kibum asked as Minho shook his head. Well Minho saw the nasty words but deleted the messages for Kibum not to feel bad about the incident that wasn't his fault.

"I got us a bigger apartment. We can both live in and it's close to our school too." Minho said as he looked down on Kibum's chest. Few wounds here and there peeking out of his loose shirt.

"That's good. Do you have a ticket back to Korea?" Kibum asked as he hid his face in Minho's nape.

"Yeah, I just bought a one." Minho spoke softly. Kibum's mind was wondering what horrible things he needs to survive on his 5 months of school.

"When you are ready, let me check your wounds." Minho broke the silence as Kibum hold on him more tightly. Kibum just wanted to hold onto him. He felt like he would finally endure this last year with him. 

He wouldn't have to get new wounds and scars on his upper body. He wouldn't be ruined by the people who pity him and hate him for no reason. 

~~~~~

"Why does the plane have to be so late! It's already has been 3 hours!" Kibum spoke in frustration. 

"I heard that someone opened the emergency exit. She just wanted so fresh air. So because of her the plane has to do a new safety check up. At least we don't need to wait in the air plane." Minho said as Kibum started to get impatient. He wanted to do something about his boredom. 

Kibum got up and started to wonder around the airport. He noticed an abandoned luggage cart. Something flicks in Kibum's mind. He takes the cart to where he left Minho. 

"Hey, Minho." Kibum spoke as he walked next to the cart. Minho got up and grabbed the handle. He was kind of confused why would Kibum need this cart. Kibum climbed on the cart and tried to fit his legs on the cart.

"Take me around. I'm bored." Kibum said as he looked up at Minho, who in return smiled and started pushing the cart. They wondered to every shop Minho took them. Kibum almost forgot that they still needed to be alert if they plane suddenly is boarding.

"Look up." Minho said and Kibum just looked up. A phone was there. Of course Minho has taken a picture of Kibum looking clueless again.

"If you post it, I'll take this cart with me to hell!" Kibum shouted and started to move the cart on his own. Minho caught up on him and started to drag the cart backwards as Kibum's feet drag on the floor.

Kibum felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket. He looked at the new post Minho posted. The first pic was him looking up at him and the second was a video of Kibum screaming and getting away with cart. 

"Why did you post these? I told you not to do it." Kibum said sulkily. Minho didn't respond back.

"The plane to Seoul is now boarding..." Kibum got up on the cart and start to running towards their gate. He cursed to himself for dragging them in the other side of the airport. They take a turn and Kibum falls down.

"Fuck, I hurt my ankle. Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kibum screamed as Minho picked him up on his shoulder and Kibum's backpack on his other hand.

"I'm making sure we are getting on this plane." Minho responded back and took off. Kibum was clinging on to him for his dear life. People stared at them but they didn't miss their flight at least. They get to the desk and Minho puts Kibum down carefully not wanting to hurt his ankle more further. Kibum takes their tickets out. 

"Have a nice flight and we apologize for the delay." Says the lady behind the desk. Minho helps Kibum to walk inside the plane. 

"Hey, don't blame for yourself about this. Okay?" Minho said as they got inside the plane and looked around for their seats as Kibum tried to keep up with Minho and holding onto him. They found their seats but they are not sitting next to each other. At least Minho is sitting behind him. He could easily talk with him.

Minho helped Kibum to his seat as his ankle was still in pain. Minho asked from a flight-attendant if there is anything for Kibum ankle but she said that they can do it after the plane is on the air. So, Minho goes to his seat and waits for the plane to take off.

As they wait for the plane to take off, Kibum felt his eyes getting heavier. Kibum slowly fell asleep before they could treat his ankle. Minho noticed that Kibum's head wasn't at the ease and fell and got up all the time. So, he slid his hand between the seats and let Kibum rest his head on Minho's hand.

Time passed and the person next to Minho started to notice that his hand hasn't gone away. Mostly he is impressed how long he has been holding the person's head with his hand and not caring if his hand has gone numb.

He decides to take picture of it. 'Get yourself a man that can hold your bro's head' He types and post it on the internet.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't rest forever!? I feel so tired! I don't want to get up!" Kibum argued and hid deeper into blanket. Their flight back to went well but Kibum's ankle is still slightly in pain but he can walk somehow normally. They still haven't moved to the new apartment.

"We are going to be late for our first class, Kibummie." Minho spoke as he was still sitting on the bed next to Kibum. Kibum haven't seen Minho sleep at all. So, Kibum isn't sure what Minho does when he is sleeping.

"Let me sleep.." Kibum whispered as he hid more. Not after a while, Kibum felt fingers linger along his skin. He got goosebumps and ran out of the bed to the bathroom.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Kibum screamed in the bathroom as Minho just laughed it off.

"You didn't want to get out of the bed. So, I tried to tickle you." Minho answered to him as he walked out of the room.

"Also the breakfast is ready!" Minho shouted before closing the door. Kibum got out of the bathroom to pick some new clothes. Kibum plashes some fresh water on his face and brushed his teeth. A small shower wouldn't take too much time , right?

Kibum got out and sat on the table with Minho. Kibum heard his phone rang and looked at the notification. He is surprised how many notifications he had. He clicked on one of them and saw a random dude post a picture of Minho holding Kibum's head on the plane.

Both of them is tagged and the post has so many likes. Kibum turned to look at Minho who is eating but stopped to look at back at Kibum.

"You look cute" Minho said and Kibum went red.

~~~~~

"Okay, Minho. When we are at school, don't treat me like your lover. Treat me like a friend. I don't want you to embarrass both of us, okay?" Kibum said as both of them are waiting for a bus.

"Great, the bus is already so full." Kibum spoke as the doors of the bus opened. They walked in and paid for the ride. Kibum took a hold of the handle and took his phone out. Kibum felt something warm linger in his hand and he looked up to see Minho holding his hand.

"What did I just told you?" Kibum whispered to him. Minho gave him an innocent smile.

"You said at school. Didn't say anything about the bus rides." Minho spoke and slid his fingers between Kibum's fingers. Kibum is sure that this love robot is making him in to a living love mess. 

"You need to go to the teacher's room. They'll give you a schedule and check other stuff for you." Kibum spoke as they where finally at their bu stop.

"See you in class." Kibum said as their paths got separated. He felt anxious. He didn't want to face them today.

Minho looked at the end of the hallway and saw the school's map. He took a closer look at it and scanned it into his program. He continued his way to the teacher's room.

"Oh, you must be Choi Minho, if I'm correct." One of the teachers spoke as Minho turned around to look at the teacher.

"Yes, I am Choi Minho." Minho said as he waited for the teacher's response but she was little busy with all the paper on her desk. She should clean it one day.

"Here is your schedule. You still need to come here after your classes are over. We need finish some paperwork. I can ask someone to show you around the school if-" The teacher was cut off by Minho.

"Kibum already did that." Minho lied as the teacher went silent.

"Then go to your class." She said as she turned around to look at Minho. But he was gone already.

"Why does that kid want to be friends with such a garbage orphan student." The teacher thought out loud.

Meanwhile at Kibum's 

Kibum can't think straight. After skipping school for days, his desk must be covered in markers and his locker must be destroyed. He is thankful that he took all of his books to home before leaving. His mind is slowly becoming a mess as he got closer to the classroom.

Kibum opened door to the classroom as his classmates stare at him. He felt their stares pierce through him. He looked around for his seat. He has noticed that they've all already taken a seat.

"You don't mind that we switched your seat, right?" One of the classmates spoke up as Kibum saw that his desk was switched in the back left corner. Kibum was right, his desk was covered in black marks. Kibum let out a sigh as he sat down on his seat.

"I heard from my friend that we are going to have a new student in our class. She saw him in the teacher's office." One of the girls whispered.

"I heard he looked handsome. I wish he sits next to me." Another girl whispered but loudly enough for Kibum to hear. He let his face hit the surface of the desk. He cursed to himself in his mind. If that idiot is going to sit next to those girls. He is going to loose his mind.

"Look at how strangely he is already acting. Can't he be normal for once. Wait, he can't. He doesn't have parents, like we do." They all burst in laughter. He thought inside his head, that he only needs to survive these few months.

"That was a good one Kitae! I bet his scar on his eyebrow is a mark of him being a idiot." As they continued to make fun of him, Kibum tried not to listen to them and buried his face deeper into his arms.

"Okay, class. Silence!" The teacher shouted as he walked in. Everyone went silent.

"We have a new student here. So, please, be kind to him. You can come in." She said and Kibum finally raised his head up. Minho walked in and it made Kibum somehow happy. People were already whispering.

"Can you introduce yourself?" Teacher asked as she was placing his stuff on her desk.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Choi Minho." Minho spoke but he didn't have a smile on his face until he noticed Kibum smiling at him.

"Is that all?" Teacher asked and Minho nodded to her.

"Okay, go sit somewhere." She spoke again as people started to scream at Minho where to sit. People screaming to sit next to them but Minho already knew where to sit. Kibum felt lucky that no one wanted to sit close to him.

"Hey, Kibum." Minho said softly as the whole class went quiet. Minho sat next to Kibum.

~~~~

"Look what we have here?" Someone spoke as a group of 5 approached the duo.

"Welcome to our school. Want to be friends with us, newbie?" They spoke again. Kibum tried his best to ignore their stares and their glares.

"I'll pass." Minho said as he already knew that the group doesn't seem that friendly to Kibum. The group looked confused by Minho's action and proceeded to leave them like everyone else in the classroom.

"Oh no. I forgot to pack my lunch." Kibum cursed to himself. He doesn't want to spend so much money on the bad cafeteria food. So, he usually made lunch for himself and ate it at the rooftop. There is no access there but Kibum is good at climbing.

"I can get some snacks. You can instead get some sleep. You complained in the morning for not sleeping so much." Minho spoke as he patted Kibum's head before leaving him in the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, new student! Want to be friends with us?" Someone said behind Minho. He turned around from the vending machine with some snacks in his hand. The group of girls just wanted a buff guy like him carry their stuff around.

"I'll pass. I got some snacks to deliver for my friend." Minho said with no smile in his face. The group might be thinking that Minho is already someone else's delivery boy. Minho in other hand didn't care. He just wanted to give snacks for hungry Kibum. He is aware of the girls behind him as he walked back to the classroom.

As Minho got inside the classroom, the girls peeked from the door to find out who was Minho delivering the snacks to. Minho noticed Kibum still sleeping. But as he got closer, he noticed that Kibum's backpack was gone. Minho looked at the time and noticed he around 15 minutes until the next class started.

Minho sat down next to Kibum and put the snacks on table. He proceeded to put his own backpack on Kibum's seat and took the next class book's out. He wanted it to look like the newbie forgot his books and his stuff at home. So, Kibum doesn't get in any trouble. After all he is a newbie so the next teacher might go easy in him. 

"Kibummie, I got us your favorite strawberry milk." Minho spoke softly as he shook Kibum by the shoulder. Kibum whined in return and Minho just smiled. He took the milk and pierced a straw in it. He gave it to sleepy Kibum who raised his head up from the desk. Kibum took the milk and started drinking but still felt sleepy so he leaded on Minho's shoulder.

Meanwhile the girls who stared at them from the doorway are wondering what the fuck are they staring at. The newbie looked really comfortable around Kibum and it made them wonder what kind of history do they have. But someone who passed by go interested at what the girls were looking at.

He was happy to see what he was seeing. A gay couple openly in the school. He was feeling so many emotions. He was so proud to see first openly gay couple at his time being here. Now he doesn't feel so much pressure anymore. Taemin wants to be friends with them.

That someone was happy about what he saw. a gay couple being openly in their school. At least that was what he thought. He was proud of the first openly gay couple at this school. Now he felt less pressured. Taemn wanted to be friends with them. But as a outsider junior, he doesn't know that Kibum is getting bullied and Minho is a newbie. He only cares about how brave they are.

"Taemin! Come here or we are going to be late for class!" Kai shouted at Taemin meanwhile Chani ran up to him and started to drag Taemin by his shirt.

~~~~~~

"Wake up. Kibummie." Kibum shrug his face against Minho's shoulder more. Minho decided to poke Kibum's cheek to wake him up.

"Wakey, Wakey. The class starts in few minutes." Minho said softly and Kibum finally agreed to open his eyes but still leaned against Minho's shoulder. He didn't know that people stared at them at the moment.

"Okay, class. Silence!" A new teacher shouted and Kibum felt like he could fall asleep again. As everyone had their books out but only Minho didn't. The teacher got concerned. 

"Minho, where are your books? In general where is all of your school stuff? Also Kibum no sleeping in my class." Teacher spoke as the whole class turned to look at them. Some of the classmates are trying not to laugh but the group who came up to them earlier where glaring at Minho for saving Kibum from trouble.

"I just got here and I forgot my school stuff because in the mail it said that the first day in here is for me to look around the building and get use to this new school." Minho explained and the teacher took it as a valid excuse. Also he didn't have energy to argue with the new student.

"Lucky." One of the students whispered and Kibum is still confused. Confused as a fox discovering snow diving.

~~~~~~

"Minho, do you know where my backpack is?" Kibum asked after he found ou what happened. He felt so angry and guilty about getting bullied but he was mad that Minho saved him from trouble.

"Don't worry, I might know where it is. I just need to track down your phone." Minho said as Kibum's eyes shot wide open.

"Was my phone in there too!" Kibum started to panic and touch his every pocket.

"Calm down, Kibummie. Eat this snacks you didn't get to eat before. We will find it. Don't you remember what I am made of." Minho said as he gave Kibum the snacks he brought earlier. Kibum indeed felt hungry. He thanked him in a small voice as he dug into the steam bun. Kibum wondered if anyone would ever find out about Minho's secret. 

"It's in here." Minho said as they stopped at a locker that looked familiar to Minho.

"Isn't this my locker?" Minho spoke again as he opened his own locker. Inside there was a torn up backpack and the books were destroyed to pieces. At least the phone wasn't that destroyed. few cracks here and there.

"Look what we have here!" Kitae spoke up as the students around them stared to look at the situation that was about to build up.

"It was you all along, wasn't it... Newbie?" Another person spoke.

"You stole it didn't you!" Kitae shouted as he tried to scare Minho. But how do you really scare a robot? Kibum on the other hand felt scared. He slid his hand to hold Minho's to feel at least little safe. At least calm himself that he doesn't breakdown in front of them. He doesn't want to look week anymore.

"Shit, Help me! My friend is mad!" Taemin says and runs to behind Kibum and Minho still holding the shoe. Taemin is now closer to the bullies. He throws the other shoe too. Everyone went silent.

"Taemin! Where are my shoes!?" Kai shouted at Taemin who still had another shoe in his hand.

"Stop throwing my shoes at strangers and come back here you little shit!" Kai shouted and started to run after Taemin, who is also running away. The group of bullies looked so confused at the situation. Especially because they are the most feared people in the school after the one student who is the son of the most feared Mafia. 

"Aren't you the one who got my friend in the hospital in your previous school?" One of the bullies asked from Taemin. Kai looked confused at the question. Kibum felt so uncomfortable at the situation but is kind of glad that things haven't gone physical. 

"You must be mistaking. It wasn't me it was our friend Rav-" Taemin was cut off by Kai's hand over Taemin's mouth.

"TAEMIN! KAI! WHY THE FUCK IS MY FACE FULL OF DOODLES!? I HAVE A MEETING WITH THE TEACHERS TODAY!!" Chani screamed across the hall. Everyone at the hall turned around to look at the school's president's ridiculous face.

"We are sorry!" They both turned to bow at the younger. Chani looked around and read at the situation. His eyes caught the backpack being torn apart in the locker and the usual devils faces and a new face he hasn't seen here at all.

"You never learn, don't you! Stop bullying people, you idiots! You physical punishment is only one call away! If you do this again, it won't be pretty and easy like last time." Chani shouted at the bullies and close to them and slapped one of them in the face. Taemin ran up to Chani to stop him from getting into trouble. Kibum felt like he was about to pass out. 

"Chani, I think that is enough. You still have that meeting right. You don't want to look like you got into a fight, don't you?" Taemin tried to reason Chani out of it. He stopped but didn't stop glaring at him. Minho looked at Kibum who was staring at the floor.

"We don't have any classes anymore. You don't have to be here anymore." Minho said softly as closed his locker and started to drag Kibum out of the scene. The bullies didn't move, just stared as the duo disappeared in the distance. 

"You won't make it out of here alive after what you did to my girlfriend's dad." Kitae whispered to himself as he turned to his friend group. He had new ideas coming up in his head.

Very bad ones.


	7. Chapter 7

"When are we moving to our new apartment?" Kibum asked as they walked out of the school building. People still had some eyes on them.

"We could do it today. It wouldn't take that long. I can carry all your belongings." Minho said as they were about to pass the school yard.

"Does the place have any furniture?" Kibum asked and Minho answered, that the place has the basic furniture. Kibum smiled. He doesn't have to pack much, so the moving can be done without the truck.

"Well, that's great! I don't have many belongings anyway. We could go shopping at evening to fill your closet too." Kibum's smile grew wider and Minho was pleased. He was pleased that Kibum didn't felt threatened anymore and he was smiling again. Minho leaned closer to Kibum's ear.

"So, would that be our second date?" He whispered and Kibum hit him on the shoulder. Minho laughed at Kibum's cuteness.

"I'm happy to see you happy again." Minho said as Kibum looked little puzzled.

"I got a question. Can you feel emotions or are you mostly faking them?" Kibum asked as Minho stopped walking and stared at Kibum.

"Think about it like this. A person with alexithymia can't feel or identify feelings well, but with enough motive and time, the person can learn some emotions or identify them better. I'm like that now. So, I hope I'll learn them with you." Minho said as he gave him a smile. 

"I hope you will. Even though you are nothing like us, I hope you'll feel like one of us." Kibum said.

"Kibummie, your sweet words are going to melt my program at this rate." Minho said and Kibum got a worried look on his face.

"Wait, are you serious? You can't breakdown now!" Kibum started to panic little but Minho on other hand just laughed.

"I'm kidding, Kibummie. You know that sweet words can't melt anything. Oh, you are too cute." Minho said and Kibum punched him again and again. He was little mad at the joke but forgave him seconds later and laughed with him. 

~~~~

"I'm getting hungry." Kibum whined as they are sitting on a bench. They or Kibum got too much into shopping and bought clothes that would match Minho a lot. He might have gone overboard and also bought them some matching clothes too. 

"We could eat outside or I can cook us something." Minho suggested as Kibum leaned against Minho's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can wait to get home. We could eat something small in here and then eat at home too." Kibum said. The place was busy and full of people. Kibum is kinda thankful that he hasn't recognized any familiar faces. 

"Want to get some fish cake and then go to a store." Minho spoke as he was about to get up.

"Let's get the snacks from store too. I want some chips." Kibum said and jolted up. Minho took Kibum's hand as they walked to the store. 

"This store isn't that big but it's closest to our home right?" Kibum asked as he wanted to guess if he was right. 

"You guessed right. We can buy some ice cream, so they won't melt on the way." Minho spoke as he opened the door. There was only 6 people, including the cashier. Kibum took a basket and started filling it.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Someone shouted as everyone froze to their places. There was a guy with a gun pointing at the cashier. Kibum started to feel scared again. This day couldn't have gone any better. 

"I SAID NOBODY MOVE! YOU! GET IN THAT CORNER WITH THOSE OTHER MEN!" He shouted again. Two people younger than them yelped and got closer to Kibum and Minho. The girl was so much in fear. She tried to call the police but dropped her phone on the way. She hopes the other end hasn't hung up yet.

"HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE A WHOLE DAY FOR YOU TO EMPTY IT!" He shouted again as he shot towards the ceiling. Kibum felt like crying, the kids got closer to Kibum and he hugged them. Minho on other hand was shielding them. The other girl took out his phone and started filming the situation as a live in case the other's phone call attempt failed. 

"Kibum, I want you to stay here with these kids, okay." Minho spoke as he slowly got up. They were located close to the cashier's desk. It wouldn't take long for the robber see him approach him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He shouted and Minho stopped. He looked on his left and saw some canned food. Minho reached for it and threw it quickly at the window of the shop. Making it break. The other got confused at the sudden throw and shot at Minho. Kibum screamed and so did the little girls. But Minho just smiled.

"I'm a bad cop, honey." Minho said before he threw a kick at the guy's hand making him lose his gun. He then took his hand and twisted it behind his back. As he smashed his head against the counter they all could hear the sirens in the background. Police men came rushing in the store.

Minho let go of the guy as the police put him in cuffs. He looked at Kibum, who was still holding onto the kids. Kibum noticed that Minho was looking at him and ran up to him still holding the kids in his arms.

"Are you sure you are okay?! He shot you, right?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Kibum screamed at the last words. He was so worried and started to panick when he noticed that something was leaking out of Minho. Minho took off his jacket to show he is fine.

"Don't worry. He only hit the can I hid inside my jacket. Come here. You kids too. Everything is fine." Minho said as he sensed all of them being worried for him. He hugged all of them. A police officer walked up to them. She wanted to ask some questions. Kibum and Minho gladly accepted the request. They still needed to wait for the kids parents. The kids didn't want to stay with the police officers after the big trauma they just gained.

"Let me ask you. What happened?" She asked and Minho started to explain everything, even the small details. The officer wrote the important stuff down and asked the same question from Kibum but he was quiet. He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt warmth in his hand.

"Oh, well. I didn't pay that much attention. He just suddenly decided to rob the store few minutes later when we entered in the store. It was so scary... at least the kids called the cops. I was too scared for myself to call them... I'm glad he didn't shoot at us." Kibum felt his eyes tear a little. Minho pulled him closer to hug him. 

"Hey, it's okay. He isn't going to hurt you anymore and I am not going anywhere." Minho whispered as he gave a small kisses on Kibum's head. Minho answered the rest of the questions she had and excused themselves. They noticed the kids waiting at the side of the road.

"You wait here with the kids and I'll get our shopping bags back." Minho said as he gave a small kiss on Kibum's forehead before he left. Kibum turned around to look at the kids. They had a small smile growing up in their faces.

"How long will it take for your parents to show up?" Kibum asked as he wiped the tears away from his face. 

"My dad he will be here soon, her aunt will be here soon too." One of them spoke. Kibum knelt down so he could give them a hug.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" One of them asked out of nowhere and Kibum's cheeks went red. 

"Yes, he is my boyfriend." Kibum said but regret it seconds later as they asked another question.

"So, boys can get boyfriends. Does that mean we can get girlfriends too?" Kibum smiled at the question. He is now in some deep seas. It's only been few weeks and now his mind is playing tricks on him. Why did he admit that Minho was his boyfriend?

"Yes, you can get girlfriends or boyfriends. It just depends how much you like them. If you want to kiss a girl, just ask them if they like you back. But not all people think this way. Some people might say that it's wrong but I think it's okay to like someone even though they are the same gender. If you feel loved and safe around them, I think that's enough for me. Do you have someone in mind?" Kibum asked as both of the girls went silent and red. 

"I want to date her but my parents said it's wrong. But her aunt is fine with it. I don't know if we really should date. My parents said that I would get bullied a lot and if we broke up she would throw me out of the house..." She went quiet as he took her girlfriend's hand.

"If your parents won't support you, then you shouldn't listen them. If you get thrown out, you could live in her house?" Kibum asked and the other took their phone out. She called her aunt's opinion on this and she agreed even pay for education if something like that happened.

"Irene there you are honey! I was so worried for you! What were you doing in here this late?" A man got out of the car and run up to them but he stopped when he saw the other kid. Kibum got up to get ready to protect the kids.

"Dad, I was on a date with Seulgi." Irene said proudly. Kibum felt proud. He just turned a kid around their 12's into a confident person about their rights. The dad's face went dark. He reached out to take her hand.

"You are coming with me to home and talk about this, young lady." But before he could grab her by the hand, Minho took the father's hand.

"I can sense that you are going to beat her up." Minho said as the father got angry at Minho.

"What are you saying? I'm just taking her home and talk about her sneaking out of her room." He reasoned out but Minho didn't allow him to get closer to her daughter. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't lay a finger on her. I don't like people who are homophobic. Also she is getting picked up by her girlfriend's aunt. Let her go for this time and think about how bad of an example you are to your child. Look, she is scared of you. Don't you think you are doing something wrong?" Minho spoke as he stepped closer to the man. Kibum felt a small hand take his hand. 

"And who are you to complain about my ways of take care of my kid! Liking the same sex is something to be punished for!" He shouted as Irene and Seulgi got behind Kibum. Minho took the man by the shoulder.

"Then you should punish me and my boyfriend too. Hey, I saved your kid from getting shot. You should hit me with your belt too. Does that make sense? Are you really that close minded to punish your kid after she witnessed me getting shot? I really want to punch you in the face." Minho said as he lowered his head and give him his sly smile. The father didn't say anything. 

"That's a good boy. Now get back to your home and let her go with her girlfriend and i won't ruin your face." Minho spoke again and patted the father on the shoulder. The father kicked the can next to him and muttered something before getting inside his car again. 

"I really wanted to punch that man in the face." Kibum spoke as Minho got closer to the them.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Irene said as she was still holding Seulgi's hand. Minho ruffled the girl's head in agreement. A car pulled up next to them as a lady got out. 

"Thank god you both are okay. I might have to give some words to your father when he gets here." She spoke as the kids got to her and hugged her tightly.

"That won't be necessary. He already took care of it. Can you believe he has a boyfriend, like I have Seulgi!?" Irene said happily as Seulgi's aunt turned to look at the two guys.

"Aren't you two students from the school across our daycare center? Also, if I'm correct you just moved next to us?" She asked and they nodded.

"Then I can give you a ride back. Do you guys want to come?" She asked as the girls in her arms got exited. They agreed to come with them.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kwon Boah, you can call me Boa." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for the ride, Boa." Kibum said as they were waiting for the elevator to come down. The ride was mostly Minho and the kids talking to each other. Boa sometimes joined them but focused on the driving, meanwhile Kibum was still in his own thoughts

"It's nothing. I'm just grateful that you saved them twice. If I'm being honest, because of me... they are always in danger. So, I'm really thankful that you guys were there." Boa smiled at them. The elevator's doors opened and they silently walked inside.

"Kibum, is it possible for us to be publicly dating? Like kiss and hold hand?" Seulgi asked as she looked up to see Kibum's reaction.

"If you two are ready to face the hatred. It will be hard at first to even hide it but the day will come when you two can happily show others how much you love each other." Kibum said as he looked down at the girls.

"Is it hard for you guys?" Irene asked as she took Seulgi's hand. 

"We still haven't come out as a couple to the school, because of my reputation. It's impossible for us show our love to others." Kibum said as he took Minho's free hand. Irene started to pout.

"Tell me their names and I'll handle them." Boa spoke as the elevator's door opened. As they got out. A surprise was waiting for them. A group of men full of scars and highly dressed. But there were 2 people that stood out of them. Baek Juho, school's most feared student and the son of the most feared mafia. Lee Jinki, a student that saved Kibum from getting bullied but got expelled because of him.

"What are you doing here?" Boa asked as the air around them made Kibum feel little anxious. Kibum took a tighter grip on Minho's hand and got closer to him.

"Well, boss. We heard what happened and brought some food. A family gathering to ease the air. I know we did that 2 days ago but we thought that it would be easier to forget what happened with happier memories." One of them spoke as they raised a bag full of food in it.

"Aish, stop calling me your boss. You guys know that I'm retired. Also, you are too sweet, Joongi. I knew you could be a good boss." Boa spoke as a smile grew on her face. Seulgi smiled and waved at Juho and Jinki who waved back at her.

"I think it's better for us to leave." Kibum spoke as he looked at Boa.

"You can by later. You guys should at least attend. You two saved the kids from the robber and Irene's dad. You two must be hungry. So come by when you two have unpacked your stuff." Boa said as she gave them a approving smile. Kibum thanked and said that they'll come by when they are ready. 

As Kibum left them, he was still holding onto Minho's hand. They walked inside their home that wasn't that far away from them. They didn't notice how Juho kept looking at them. The boy felt something grow in him. He felt relieved. He would finally get someone to be his friend without them fearing for their life. He already has Jinki but he got to know him through his father's work, but this time he finally has someone to talk to in school. He hopes he can get to be their friend.

"Don't worry Juho, he is a good friend. We used to be friends but I closed him out. He might be little mad at me, but I hope it turns out to be better for you." Jinki said as he took Juho by the shoulder. They smiled at each other before stepping inside Boa's building.

~~~~~

"Hey, Juho. You, Kibum and Minho go to same school. So, it wouldn't be bad if you two hang out?" Boa asked as they all were eating on the table. The two guests still haven't shown up. Joongi turned to look at his son, Juho. 

"It would be more fun to be at school, son. I know that because of me everyone is scared of you but I hope the two of them will become your friend." Joongi said as he gave Juho a piece of meat on his rice bowl. 

"Of course they will be! Minho is so kind and brave and Kibum is really sweet, he is good at giving advises. They promised to go on a double date with us!" Seulgi said as she smiled proudly. All of their eyes went wide open.

"Are you applying that both of them are dating?" Jinki asked and both of the girls nodded back. Jinki felt anger rising inside him. Juho gave him a confused look. Jinki noticed it and got closer to his ear. 

"Kibum has been gotten bullied a lot in school because his orphan, like me. He never stood up. So one day I got sick of it and helped him but in the end I snapped and went too far. I got expelled and that's how your father found me. If the bullies find out he is also dating a man, they'll probably bully him harder. I hope you'll become their friend so the bullying will at least stop for a while till he graduates." Jinki whispered as he got away from his ear. A doorbell rang .

"It must be them! Be nice to them or you'll never see the sun again." Boa spoke as they laughed it off. She got up to open the door. The two of them greeted her as they got inside. Kibum felt the warm air they all had. He felt like an outsider.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Choi Minho and this is Kim Kibum." Minho introduced them as he bowed. Kibum bowed few seconds later as he noticed what he was doing. He was still slightly in his own thoughts. They sat close Seulgi and Irene, with Juho and Jinki sitting opposite from them. 

"Hi, my name is Baek Juho and I hope we can become friends." Juho spoke as he smiled at them. Jinki was still quiet and not looking at them. Kibum noticed this and wanted to find the right words what to say to him.

"Hey, Jinki. I'm sorry about what happened back then. I'm truly sorry. You didn't have to do it for me." Kibum said as he hoped that he said it right. Jinki raised his face to look at Kibum.

"Kibum, don't be sorry about it. I was the one who made you think that it was your fault. We never got to know each other that well. So, I hope we still can be friends?" Jinki said as he scratched his nape. Kibum smiled and nodded.

"Juho can give you my number, I'm going to go and smoke. I'll come back soon." Jinki said as he got up from his seat. Kibum felt little awkward. What did he say wrong for him to leave.

"Don't worry. He usually smokes after eating. You didn't say anything wrong." Juho said as he gave them a smile.

"So, what do friends ask from each other?" Juho asked as he still kept smiling like a cute idiot. 

"Umm, I don't know either. I haven't had that many close friends in the past. What do they usually ask at the first meeting?" Kibum asked as he turned to look at Minho. He is a robot, so he might know the basics.

"They usually try to find what's common with each other or just ask random questions. Like, what's their favorite hobby or their favorite pet. We came here to eat and talk. So, remember to eat something too." Minho said as he took some food on the chopsticks and fed it to Kibum. As he munched on the food without noticing the other men staring at them.

"You two are a couple?" One of them spoke and Kibum froze in his place. He felt scared again. Minho answered that they are dating. 

"If anyone complains about you two dating, hit us up and we'll handle that homophobic asshole. We like people like you. I have a sister who is dating a trans woman. She is still a woman and that makes them a cute lesbian couple. So feel free to show you affection in public." Joongi said as Juho's eyes shot slightly open. 

"I really knew you could be a good boss. Oh it was nice to be young and take care of all those rich assholes after they gave their money. Irene and Seulgi, don't grow up like I did. I hope you two become doctors or something that makes you comfortable. I can pay for everything. You two don't even have good grades to impress me." Boa said as he got up to hug them like they were her own children. 

"Time to go to bed, queens. You two have school tomorrow and I have to go to work. I hope you all will clean up when you leave and thanks for the meal, mates." Boa got up as carried the tired kids out of the living room.

"Don't worry, Boa. We will clean before we leave." Joongi said as they were still eating the food.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Juho asked out of curiosity. He wanted to get close. He wanted to feel the school boy life he could have. Spending lunch together, talking about things that has happened and study together. Juho doesn't care if he has to third wheel, he just wants to finally have a friend in school.

"I like to draw and take care of plants in school. No one knows but the school janitor actually likes me and let's me take of school's plants." Kibums said as a bid smile formed in Juho's face.

"So, it was you! I always knew that the janitor doesn't know much about taking care of the plants. They looked so pretty, especially that one flower kind is so hard to take care of. " Juho said and in return it was Kibum's turn to be shocked.

"You like taking care of plants too?" Kibum asked and Juho smiled and nodded. They talked to each other for a while until Juho noticed that Minho hasn't said much.

"What are your hobbies, Minho?" Juho asked and Kibum started to panic little. Kibum never knew what were his hobbies either. Did the robot have any hobbies? Does the robot have something coded in him for him to say or is there something he likes to do and learned along the way with being with Kibum?

"I like to cook and code and build stuff. Nothing that special that could be interesting for both of you." Minho spokes he gave them an awkward smile.

"I like to cook too, but I am not that good in it. I'm decent but not a master cook. What things do you usually build?" Juho asked as he got little exited. Kibum felt relieved that Minho at least answered something to the excited junior.

"I usually like to build small things, but I know how to build a gun from scratch. I also picked this place to live in because I can build some solar panels in here, so our electricity bills wont huge." Minho said as some of the adults that were talking to each other turned to look at Minho.

"Wow, you boyfriend is cool. You two are like polar opposite of each other. Other likes to be creative and other is smart as hell. How did you two became a couple?" Juho asked as Kibum felt the panic rose in again.

"We met first time in Japan. He was fully drunk I had to carry him back to his hotel room because he looked too cute to be left on the streets. The next day he asked me to be his companion on his cousin's wedding. We went on a date to get along and we clicked. So, we talked through texting and he visited me again but it was little awkward. He was in Japan meanwhile I was moving to Korea and surprise him. I got my stuff in his apartment and got back to Japan and here we are. Being close to my sweet Kibummie." Minho said as he had some truth in his lies.

"That's so cute. I hope I meet someone some day. You two look really lovely together!" Juho said as he had a big smile on his smile. Kibum felt something warm grow inside him. He felt relieved that he finally made a friend inside the school.

"Let's exchange phone numbers, so I know where we can eat lunch together!" 


End file.
